


All the Clever Things I Could Say to You

by cmdf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmdf/pseuds/cmdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Liam—have you ever had a threesome before?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Clever Things I Could Say to You

**Author's Note:**

> A very belated Happy Birthday to my dearest darling, [Caitlin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/la_faerie/pseuds/la_faerie)! Her birthday was two weeks ago, and I have been meaning to put this up sooner... 
> 
> I swore I would never touch this pairing in my life, but for the sake of a birthday of a particularly spectacular lady, I caved.
> 
> Special thanks to Liri and K8ie for their encouragement and support. Bless Mel for help with the title.
> 
> Now, if you are anyone in this fic or know them please do not read any further. Like, seriously, I will cry.

“So, Liam—have you ever had a threesome before?”

Liam almost chokes on his drink, but manages to cough it down with a quick pound on his chest with his fist.

“Excuse me. Exactly what prompted this?” he asks, shifting further into the corner of the couch, fingers clutching tighter to the slick beads of condensation trickling down the sides of his tumbler. He can’t look Louis directly in the eye right now, and Eleanor should be back from the kitchen shortly with a fresh drink.

“El brought it up last night and, like...” Louis trails off, running a hand through his hair, the chink of his glass hitting the coffee table.

“Well... how do you feel about it?”

“I was pretty shocked, to be honest with you.”

“That she suggested it?”

“No,” Louis lunges forward for his drink again, takes a big gulp before continuing the conversation, “how much I was into the idea, too.”

Liam can feel the blush rising from his neck and across his chest, a thin layer of perspiration tickling at the back of his neck. The clack of Eleanor’s kitten heels can be heard making their way back into the lounge. He scratches into the side of his jeans.

“Okay...” Liam nods his head, finding solace in his drink once more.

“But have you ever been in a threesome before?”

Liam’s quiet, turning a few memories over in his head, and that’s when he can finally look back up at Louis. Louis is wide-eyed and looking a bit red on the apples of his cheeks, feeling just as unsure about how to approach this conversation as Liam was from the initial question.

“You little shit!” Louis laughs, “Oh—no _way_! If it isn’t Liam James Payne, having a go at double dipping! You do it with two girls? ‘ve always wanted to shag two birds at once, just _really_ get their tits in my face and—” he holds up a finger to excuse his train of thought, shakes his head to shake down another gulp of his drink, “or did you team up with another guy to put on a show for one lucky lady? Eh?”

Liam hides the bite of his lip he was sharing with Louis to watch Eleanor click through the doorway, stride across the room and toward the seat on the couch between them. She toes her way around Louis’ leg between the coffee table, perfectly manicured nails striking against the pink, bubbling rosé in her flute. Liam watches her other hand smooth over the curve of her arse, holding the back of her blue pleated skirt as she sits down on the leather cushion. A single finger traces the side of her face, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, and Liam gets a fresh whiff her perfume. For as sweet as she looks, it’s a bit earthy, spicy, powerful.

“There was one very lucky lady involved,” Liam says, carrying on the conversation, but he’s seeing things much differently now that El’s between them.

“Hello,” she says, turning to give Louis a quick peck on his cheek. Louis smooths a hand over her knee, rubbing circles onto it, fingers sliding up to pat at the top of her thigh. “What have I missed? Who was a lucky lady?”

Liam bites his lip again, holding back his thoughts of the good times he was trying to get over. Everything’s a little tense, air stiffer than Liam’s tequila on the rocks. He chooses not to answer.

“Hmm,” she settles, slinging one knee over the other. Her skirt rides up, the barest hint of her upper thigh is on view for Liam, albeit shadowed by the hem of her skirt, but she pokes the toe of her shoe at Louis’ leg, “have you talked to Liam yet?”

Liam watches Louis jerk his leg away like he’d catch fire, and his slumped, relaxed shoulders go tense.

“Ask me what?” Liam tries. He’s catching on faster than they think he has, and he knows he’s right when he sees them looking at each other through blinking eyes and fluctuating eyebrows. Eleanor didn't just ask Louis if he wanted to have a threesome: she must have asked if Liam could join them.

Louis breaks his gaze from Eleanor, determines a bit of confidence in Liam’s voice now that they’ve breached the subject.

“Just asking him if he prefers a cunt, a cock, or both, darling. Isn’t that right, Liam?”

“Sure was,” Liam hides a smile behind a sip of tequila. He lets out a satisfying sigh, watching Eleanor lean further into the cushions, switching the crossing of her legs.

“I must admit, nothing like the taste of a woman who’s turned on by your tongue,” Louis says.

“Absolutely,” Liam nods.

“Go on then, show me your tongue, Liam. Stick it out for us.”

Eleanor eagerly gulps down her wine, eyes darting back and forth between this bizarre exchange that’s actually got her shifting in her seat. She’s feeling a little warm, and her third glass for the evening certainly doesn’t scale back the blush creeping on her face.

The room’s gone a bit shy, and Liam darts out the tip of his tongue to wet his lips.

“Quit being a tease, Payne,” Louis shifts in his seat and brings two fingers up in front of his face, “come on. I’ll show you how El here likes it.”

“Oh, behave!” she says, smacking Louis’ hand back down into his lap.

“Why?” he leans in with a smirk.

Liam rattles the ice cubes in his glass and looks back up to see Louis’s got his hand out of his lap, face leaning toward Eleanor, flicking his tongue between the V of his fore and middle fingers.

“You’re so rude,” she pushes Louis’ obnoxious taunts out of her way with a nervous laugh to set her flute on the table.

“But you love it,” he says. “Look, Liam,” and Liam hasn’t taken his eyes off how all of this is unfurling. Eleanor leans forward with her arms folded across her stomach, looking more embarrassed by her boyfriend’s actions by the second. It’s rather funny, as it’s just so very Louis to push everyone’s buttons with the intention to make everyone feel a bit of discomfort, to steal their pride, or their shame, but ultimately feel like he's got a vise grip on their desires.

Liam’s always willing to play along with Louis’ antics. “Do you have any special moves?”

“Sometimes when I’m getting a little tired, I like to spell out the alphabet,” Louis wiggles his brows and licks out A, B, C, and a backwards D into the air, tongue catching the side of his fingers.

“What gets her talking?”

“I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Eleanor buries her face into her hands for a brief moment, attempting to slap the blush out of her cheeks.

“Oh, quit being so bashful, El. You love it when I kiss you,” Louis says, puckering his lips for light kiss into the air.

She’s taken an interest in her manicure, checking for any nicks and scratches on the matte gold lacquer, and she keeps ignoring all instances, though she’s been with him long enough to know it’ll take a lot more to stop him at this point.

“Oh, you can’t be serious,” Liam says, leaning a little closer to Louis, face hovering over Eleanor’s lap. “There’s no way you kiss her like that. Try again.”

Louis narrows his eyes and looks away from a blushing Eleanor and over to Liam. His heart picks up when he sees Liam’s eyes are stearn, wanting to teach him a lesson and waiting for Louis to do something.

But Liam takes matters into his own hands to progress the lull in conversation, “how about like this,” and surges forward to press an open kiss on Louis’ parted lips, slow licks of Liam’s tongue into the corner of Louis’ mouth and the sides of his fingers. Louis wasn’t expecting this urgency, Liam’s suckle onto Louis’ top lip, him quivering under the mercy of a soft scrape of Louis’ teeth against his bottom lip. 

Eleanor’s watching them in awe, tongues sliding into each of their mouths with obscene clicks and a quiet hum stirring deep from Liam’s throat. It's all so aggressive, hungry, and nothing close to the way Louis licks away between her legs when they’re alone. Liam’s smiling into Louis’ lips, pushing them further, making it louder and messier, Louis’ fingers still in a V but now resting against his chin, until Liam parts at the soft declaration of a _wow_ from Eleanor.

“Was that more like it?” Liam asks, eyes averted from a beet red Eleanor.

“Ah, gettin’ brave, Payne.”

Louis wipes their mingling spit from his fingers onto the hem of Eleanor’s skirt, leaning in to plant a wet raspberry on her cheek.

“Ooh!” she pushes him away, “absolutely filthy!”

“You’re one to talk,” he says, “you’ve gone shy here. That isn’t like you—it’s just Liam!”

“Oi, be easy on her,” Liam says, “I think you’re making her uncomfortable, mate.”

“Please,” she begs, voice barely whisper, “just tone it down.”

Louis licks his lips, looks up at Liam who’s tucked back into the corner of the couch, inching away from their conversation, giving them some privacy for Louis to whisper, “Is everything okay?”

She shrugs her shoulders, turning closer to Louis now, head down.

“Do you not want to do this anymore?”

Eleanor closes her eyes, turning over her thoughts. Louis’ breath smells more like limes than gin, and the peppermint sweet he sucked on after dinner earlier. The weight of his hand settles on top of hers, calloused thumb stroking across the line of knuckles, but the weight of Liam’s gaze is just as heavy on the back of her mind, pressing into the moment, and she lets out the quietest of hitches, “no.”

“‘No’ what?”

Eleanor feels a dip in the couch as Liam’s shadow hovers over them. 

“I’m just going to get some water,” Liam excuses himself down the passage toward the kitchen. Louis gives him a quick nod before turning to Eleanor.

“It’s,” she turns her hand over, palm up, locking their fingers together for a light squeeze. “I didn’t think it’d be like this.”

“Like what?”

“Like...” her eyes peek over to the corners, brows arching, hinting to the moment shared between Liam and Louis just minutes before. “Ugh, we really should have sorted this out beforehand.”

“Just tell me how you’re feeling, love. That’s all that matters right now.”

Her eyes flicker, and the weight holding down the room feels a bit lighter when she bites her lip with distrustingly bashful eyes.

“Well,” she scoots closer, lips brushing against his ear. There’s a shiver spiked across Louis’ neck, the tone of her voice caked in confidence now, “I’m really wet right after that little show you two put on for me.”

Louis puffs out a little laugh into her neck, pressing a few kisses before leaning back to look into her eyes: they’re dark and determined, free from the chains of modesty she wore so graciously earlier.

“I see what this is about,” he says. “You wanted the upper hand in this, didn’t you?”

She swipes up her flute off the table, smile curling over the lip of the glass. Louis tuts, shaking his head whilst backing onto the armrest as Liam walks back into the lounge, water sloshing out of his cup and down the front of his tee–shirt.

Louis wastes no time, “My dearest, darling Liam: would you ever consider having a threesome with me and Eleanor?”

Liam looks up from the small puddle on the floorboards and is met with two pairs of eyes. Eleanor shifting to lean back onto Louis’ chest, carefully scooting back into his arms. His palms smooth down the front of her silk blouse to the pleats over her thighs. Liam can see her breaths pick up, eyes glossing over as Louis’ fingers dance along her sun–kissed golden skin. His hands slip between her knees, sliding up painfully slow to begin parting her thighs.

Liam’s caught dead in his tracks, watching one of Louis’ hands slide under her skirt.

“I’d rather like it if you joined us tonight,” Eleanor says so effortlessly, voice smooth and sweet like buttercream. She tips her head back onto Louis’ shoulder with a small gasp, eyes softening to the gentle press of Louis’ fingertips.

Liam takes a step forward to bend over and put the water on the table, trying not to stare too long at the shadow between Eleanor’s parted legs.

“This is such a dirty game you’re playing at, you know?” Liam says.

Eleanor curls her fingers over the curve of Louis' knee, sinking into the warmth of his hand, his body shielding around her. Louis lets out a stunted laugh, _pssh_ whirling through his lips.

“Yes,” Louis traces the back of a finger down the side of her face, kissing her so sweetly on the corner of her crooked mouth, “So either way, we’re going to our room in five minutes to fuck with or without you.”

“Jesus,” Liam blinks, hands on his hips, “you’re actually serious.”

“Of course,” Eleanor giggles into Louis’ eager touches, “if you were Louis right now, you’d feel how wet I am.”

“She’s a naughty one,” Louis assures him, “I know you’re always up for a challenge, Payne. How ‘bout it?”

“This isn’t a challenge. This is an invitation.”

“And I’d like to cordially invite you to picking a yes or no answer before Louis gets a finger in me,” Eleanor coos, pushing down on his touch with a shiver. She opens her eyes, hips grinding in tight circles, lips parted with long breaths, “I’ll—I’ll let you fuck my boyfriend.”

All further questioning escapes Liam’s mind at this point: they’re entirely serious, and the room around him feels like it’s strapped tighter around his lungs. Are the lights dimmer? He needs to sit down, and it’s a battle to take those few steps back to the couch. Louis’ arm is moving more now, and he’s pulling at the lobe of Eleanor’s ear with his teeth, looking over to Liam with a wink.

“Only if you’re into that sort of thing,” Louis shrugs.

“Okay,” Liam says. He leans closer, hand skating up the inside of her thigh, resting with a firm hold and a lick of his lips. He can smell Eleanor’s perfume again, the mint on Louis’ breath, “alright.”

“Alright what?” Louis says.

“Yes. I accept all offers. But what are my limits?”

“First,” Eleanor whines, and Liam can see a sheen of sweat starting at her hairline, “we’re not doing this on the couch. Second, only your cock gets my mouth, and your mouth gets my—oh, shit, Louis.”

Liam looks down to see her fingertips gone white, digging into Louis’ forearm between her legs. He can smell her from here, that tang mingling with the bite in his tequila-soaked breaths.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks her. Liam watches her bat her eyes, biting into her lip with Louis suckling at her neck. Louis’ watching him now, no answer in his eyes.

“When we get to the bed,” she promises.

Louis slowly lifts his hand out from underneath the skirt, careful to not catch the slick on his fingers against the fabric. The scent is stronger, now glistening off the tips of Louis’ fingers, and although it isn’t exactly an offering, Louis starts to bring the fingers to his own lips when Liam stops him:

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you about sharing, Tommo?”

Louis smirks, not even finding the energy to argue with Liam, who is patient and polite as Louis curls his fingers through Liam’s parted lips, pressing them against his tongue, pushing further as Liam graciously sucks them in.

“Mmm,” Liam hums, cheeks hollow, tongue swirling, tasting Eleanor through every groove in Louis’ fingers. The unique flavour of everyone he’s ever tasted is something Liam can never forget, and this time, it’s remarkable how it’s not exclusively Eleanor, but also containing traces of Louis. He pulls off Louis’ fingers with a gentle glide, kissing at the tips before standing up from the couch and walking off to the bedroom without another word.

Eleanor gets up with Louis trailing behind her, kicking off her heels as soon as she walks through the bedroom door to see Liam already peeling his shirt off. Louis hovers in the doorway, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, watching Eleanor step out of her skirt and walk over to help Liam with his belt.

“How do I taste?” she asks, voice low, slightly raspy.

“Lovely,” he smiles, hands sliding up her blouse to pull it off away from her arms, “I’d like some more, please.”

“Maybe later,” she smirks, carefully draping the silk over the arm of a chair. She turns around to see Louis balancing on one foot to pull off a shoe, “darling, come help me get Liam out of his clothes.”

Louis obeys, kneeling next to her on the middle of the floor in his briefs. He watches her carefully unhook Liam's belt, minding her nails in the process, down the soft curve of her chest and the thin lace covering her breasts. She's quick, turning the button of the fly over her thumb, swiftly pulling down his jeans to his ankles for him to step out. She's got her hands on the elastic of Liam's underwear, teasing with pleading eyes, and Liam pays her a smile, sliding his own wide palms down the narrow spans of his hips to help her slide them off.

"Oh my," she says, trailing a slender tip of her finger down the underside of his hard cock. "This is very nice." She swipes the bit of precome down the shaft, twisting back up with her lip between her teeth.

It's enchanting for Louis to watch her, so easy and sexy, and it's not as strange as he thought it'd be watching his girlfriend take a cock in her mouth that isn't his. He knows how gentle she is with him, each swirl and suck so meticulously thought out. It's strange now seeing this but not entirely feeling it. It's like he's got a phantom pair of lips around his own cock, measuring how wide her tongue lay flat, or how hard she sucks. And he sees Liam's hand stroking the side of her hair, hears him breathe a little faster when she looks up at him.

Eleanor pulls off with a hum, eyes drifting from Liam and down to Louis, "your turn." She shuffles to give room for Louis to settle a hand on Liam's hip. "Ever sucked someone off before, darling?"

Louis shakes his head, a blush blooming across his face. He has wondered how it feels to be in this position, how Eleanor has ever gotten herself off just by tasting him alone. It's all a bit daunting, especially considering he's got Liam's cock out in front of him, one of his best mates, and he feels that burn of being put under the spotlight when both of them stare at him, Liam's hand now brushing through his hair.

Liam must know he's feeling a bit panicked, thumb dipping into the crook behind his ear, just like he always does on the days Louis comes to him feeling overwhelmed.

"No biting," Liam laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Louis sucks in a deep breath.

"Just give it a lick, like an ice lolly."

"Piss off!"

"No, really," Eleanor joins in, "just like this."

She holds Liam's cock up again, demonstrating one long stripe up the underside. Louis leans in to match her along the side of his cock, miming Eleanor after every lick, kiss, and suck.

"That's it," she says, "gorgeous, babe. Why don't you look up and say hi to Liam? You've been closing your eyes an awful lot." 

“I think he likes it,” Liam laughs.

Louis flicks his tongue over the slit of Liam’s cock, tipping his head back to see Liam bow down with a smile that Louis can’t help but return with a wry grin before wrapping his lips around the head. He lets out an involuntary moan when sees Liam suck in a deep break and tilt his head on his shoulder. Louis feels Liam’s palm graze up the crown of his hair, soft scratches sending shivers down his neck.

“Shit—you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Louis pulls off only for Eleanor to take Liam back into her mouth.

“Never,” Louis admits, taken aback by the crack in his voice. “Don’t forget, I’ve a cock, too.”

“Yeah, but it’s no—oh, shit, El,” Louis looks over to see her sucking sloppy kisses up the side of Liam’s cock. Liam starts up after a few stuttered hums, “it’s not like your mouth knows how to—fuck me, she’s dead good, mate.”

“I can hear you,” Eleanor sings, thumb rubbing just beneath his head, pulling satisfaction from Liam’s shivers. Louis can’t help but soak into that feeling watching her, too.

“Then don’t be rude. Say thank you, El.”

“Mmm,” she chews onto the corner of her lip, finger pressing beside it whilst pretending to be deep in thought, “maybe later.”

“Well I’ll be,” Louis whistles, looking up at Liam who looks like someone’s bashed the side of his head in at the loss. Louis’ tempted to take him back in his mouth but—

Eleanor gets up from her knees, arm draping over Liam’s shoulders, standing high on her the tips of her toes to get to his ear, “You still want to fuck my boyfriend?” She slides her hand down between her legs, fingers grazing over the fabric of her panties, “and how ‘bout my cunt?”

Liam nods, watching Louis get up to stride over to the nightstand, clamoring around the drawer for a bottle of lube and condoms to throw on top of the duvet. Eleanor knees her way onto the bed, crawling toward Louis tauntingly slow. Liam can see the damp spot on the lace between her legs, each roll of her hips sloping left to right, knees tucked together, and he knows she’s being a big tease for him. And, god, _is this what Louis has to deal with?_ is the first thing that comes to mind, and he’s startled how that’s a bit rude, but he knows his thoughts are just washed over in jealousy.

Liam dips down on the end of the bed to tug at her panties, fingers squeezes into her hips pleading for permission. Eleanor spreads her knees, pushing into his touch, dropping down to her elbows between Louis’ legs. Liam hears the click of a cap pop open while he squeezes into the curve of her ass, lowering himself down to thumb at her cunt and spread her open. Liam smirks the hitch in Eleanor’s breath just before she says,

"Get you ready for Liam's pretty cock up your arse, yeah?"

"Yes," Louis hisses, "please."

“Gonna feel it so much more than mine, darling.”

Louis cants his hips upward, wanting to feel the stretch of her fingers, wanting more after she branded the idea of getting Liam to fuck him into his brain.

It was only last night his forearms were hooked up under her knees in the shower, holding her up with the water raking down his back, her arms slung around his neck, nails digging into his back, and she’s right by his ear telling him how good Liam must be in the sack. The thought overwhelmed Louis, simply because he never dared to entertain the idea to more than how soft Liam’s lips would be against his ear, softer than Eleanor’s, probably, and it’s difficult to escape how badly he liked thinking about all the things Liam’s good at when he’s hard, fucking up into his girlfriend.

He had to pull out, brain short circuiting by all the possibilities and ways Liam could fuck him, and Eleanor let out a dissatisfied whimper landing on the tips of her toes, keeping her knees spread beside his thighs.

“No,” she told him, blindly reaching for his wrist to guide between her open legs, “Finish me.”

Of course he had to appease her, so Louis started to finger her, palm rubbing gently on her clit with the showerhead raining on his back and forehead to the cold tile, and she was mumbling in his ear about how she wants to watch him to ride Liam's cock, how he’d be such a good boy for Liam just like he is to her, and she's pulling her hips away from the wall to get his fingers just right in her, and his other hand is sliding down the tiled wall, pounding a fist as she starts moaning, louder, louder, fingers getting more eager, until she's shaking around him, her nails digging into his wet slick shoulders.

"That's it, love," he said, pressing a little harder, luring an orgasm out of her with each gasp.

"Fuck," her hands tensing and loosening and tensing and loosening as her neatly polished nails bit into the tops of his broad shoulders, "yes. Yes, we have to— _have to_ —" she's trying to spit the words out through pants and talking over the rush of the water, "get him to fuck us. Please, Louis."

Obviously their plan has turned out to be successful: Louis has two of her fingers slicked up into his arse now, crooked with such delicacy and care. Liam is so far away, licking the slick off her cunt, and the faint clicks of his tongue sliding over her are veiled in her soft coos, pleading for, "moremoremore."

"Been waiting for it all fucking night, yeah," she curls them a little tighter, and Louis knows it's not enough. Her fingers are small, but working in and out, twisting, pulling out and pushing back with a soft squelch.

She's got her mouth on his balls now, three fingers deep in his arse, and Liam is spreading her open, taking in the sweetness of it all.

"Oh, fuck," she whines, pushing back into his mouth, "L—Liam, stop. Get over here—hurry."

Liam lays his tongue flat against her, one last lick before kneeing up beside Eleanor, "go on, get your fingers ready for him."

Liam grabs the lube, drizzling it over his fingers before tracing them around Louis’ hole. This provokes an, "aaah," from Louis and a wicked grin from Eleanor.

“Loves it when I touch him like this,” she says to Liam. Liam runs into a pause, holding onto her words to wonder how often Louis does this with Eleanor, and another consideration if Louis has ever done it to himself—

She slips her fingers out, slow enough to hear Louis stop breathing, then feels the tip of Liam's beside hers at Louis’ entrance. His fingers are much bigger, longer, not slender and petite like Eleanor's. Louis feels the blunt tip push in alongside Eleanor's, her downgrading to two fingers. They take turns pushing in and out, and Louis tries his best to keep relaxed, keep it open, but both of them are there, staring down at him; both are inside him and he can hardly handle it all at once.

"Fuck!" Louis cries, mostly out of disbelief, feeling fuller now with the stretch of two of Liam's fingers and one of Eleanor's beside them.

"That's a good boy," Liam says, pulling out fast and smoothing in slow. Eleanor's at a more rapid pace, unmatched and slick beside Liam.

"Ready for three, dear?"

"Ready for _him_ ," Louis mewls, arching off the bed, "fuck me, now."

"Fine," Eleanor says, pulling her finger out and wrapping around Liam’s wrist the guide his away.

"Get up," she shoos him up the bed, "and you," she turns to Liam, "on your back. I want to see him fuck himself on your cock."

"Whatever baby wants," Louis smirks getting up to his knees as Liam eases down onto the bed next to him. 

Liam pauses beside Louis and waits for further instruction from Eleanor.

"Which way?" Louis asks.

"What?"

"How do you want me?"

"I want you," she says, palming up Liam's dick, getting a firm grip at the base to hold it up, "to keep your eyes open and look at him while he puts his cock in you."

Louis moves quietly to bring his hands beside Liam’s face, knees caging Liam onto the bed. Louis smiles, albeit more out of arousal than shyness, and Liam leans up to kiss it off of him. Then Louis gets greedy, leaning down into the touch, parting Liam's lips with his tongue. Liam brings his hands to push Louis away with a reluctant moan.

"Don't keep me waiting," Liam pants.

Louis sits himself up, scooting back towards Liam’s waiting cock that’s still in Eleanor's delicate hand, stroking torturously slow.

"Remember what I said," Eleanor says, scooting close to Louis’ ear, rubbing the head of Liam’s cock around his hole. The muscles in Louis’ thighs can't help but quake, his eyes fluttering to stay open.

Louis takes a big breath, holding it in, chest filled and fighting to burst. Everything is still: Liam pulling onto the fresh linen, Eleanor with a firm hold on the cock, the tree out the window, not a single sound made in anticipation, time stretching—all stilted, but the soft crick of a spring in the mattress as Louis sinks down on Liam’s cock, surprising his lungs with another gasp inward, the feeling of it all, splitting him open, and the sight of Liam struggling to not push up the rest of the way. He's tasting patience, rattled by his first exhale, eyes fighting to stay open the lower he goes, and at a certain point he thinks there's no way he could stop going down, that Liam’s cock is endless. His eyes are open, Eleanor's palm branding into the small of his back, and Liam’s has got his own hands pulling at his hair, mouth harboring a pleasant sigh. And it does end, Louis finds out, thighs resting against the sides Liam's stuttering stomach.

"Shit," Liam whispers, wiping the sweat trickling along his hairline, "oh, fucking Christ."

"Good, good," Eleanor soothes her hand up Louis’ back.

"Can—" Louis’ breath is more labored catching up with the lack of just moments before and settling into this fullness. Liam looks a state: hands clawing at the sheets, tops of Louis’ thighs, chest heaving out deep sighs.

"Can I close my eyes, please?" Louis begs, looking away from a winded Liam and to the mischievous glare on Eleanor’s face.

"Pay your thanks," she replies, pushing him forward onto Liam’s chest. The fullness weakens, feels the slow drag out on the forward lean, whimpering from loss and relief for friction.

"Thanks," Louis whispers into Liam’s ear before grinding back on his cock again with a stunted grunt.

Liam’s flooding his concentration on the lines his licking onto Louis’ neck to keep him from bucking into Louis too quickly, and they’re pressed impossibly closer with Louis pulling at the crown of Liam’s hair, and the press of Eleanor’s hands trailing up and down Louis’ sides. Everything is hot, slick, wound tight. Louis’ heart is racing, and he can’t understand how Liam’s can be so steady beneath his palm branding into Liam’s chest. Eleanor’s hair falls over his shoulder when she leans down to kiss the back of his neck.

“Can you sit up for us, darling?” she asks, pulling at Louis’ shoulders as Liam pushes up onto his elbows. “No, you stay down.”

Liam looks like he’d challenge her, but he falls back down onto the bed, lifting his hips up now to meet with Louis’ arse.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks with a gasp, pinching his eyes closed when he feels Eleanor wrap her hand around his cock again.

“Having a threesome, yeah?”

Her words are weighty, damp, closer to him than before he closed his eyes. Liam’s pushing up into him a little harder, just enough to get a few agreements out of Louis. Eleanor’s giggling, it’s quiet and intimate, and he can hear Liam’s mumbles buzzing beneath his thighs before he’s knocked out of his daze to the sound of a loud smack.

“Liam!” she yelps, knees caging the squares of his shoulders. Louis looks down at Liam who gives one hell of an attempt at a wink. Eleanor puts her hands on Louis’ shoulders while Liam’s hands are sliding up Eleanor’s ribs, back down the delicious curve of her hips to steady her back down over his flattened tongue.

Louis is still teasing down on Liam’s cock, but he’s watching Eleanor now, and how beautifully her hair is falling into her face, and how close she is to him again, and the sweet shadow of her cupid’s bow, and that little gloss of shine on her bitten lips, and the sound fleeting through them is familiar to him, but now it's more clear to listen to each cut in her whines while leaning across with her, admiring the stretch of an actual cock in his arse. And everything feels right again in this moment; even if they're starting to smell more like the sex that's mingling with their drinks and perfume. 

He feels Liam go tense beneath him, watches Liam’s hands slide across the plane of her stomach, up to pinch her nipples.

“Shit,” she gasps, “don’t stop, Liam.”

She’s biting into Louis’ neck with her fingernails again, much like last night, but with more fervor, and without the distraction of water droplets and words to consider. Instead, she’s the most quiet she’s been all night, never one to be loud the closer she is to coming, so he knows she’s close. Louis can see it in the press of her eyes, the calculated deep breaths filling out her chest. 

“El?”

“Almost,” Eleanor whispers, “are you?”

Louis nods slowly, careful to not lose his rhythm on Liam’s dick, and that sensation swelling deep in this gut, pulling it taut from the glide of El’s hand over his cock. He’s pressing his hand to her neck, fingers curling through strands of hair, pulling her in for a kiss.

“Babe,” Louis chokes, throwing his head back. His hands drop from Eleanor’s hair, fingers scraping up his thighs as she strokes him faster. Her mouth falls open, a shaky sigh for each of Liam’s muffled groans between her thighs.

Eleanor comes just before Liam does, hands fisting through the sheets, Liam humlicksucking her through it until she braces herself up on shaky knees. Louis’ wrapped his own hand around his cock, twisting up faster to the sound of Liam’s ragged breaths and grip of his hands on Louis’ waist. Eleanor is kneeling beside Louis again, almost ready to fall back onto the mattress.

“Gonna—” Liam groans, thrusts gone erratic.

“Come for us, dear,” Eleanor says, fingers raking down Louis’ spine.

Liam comes, body taut and breath held tight. Eleanor’s curled up beside him, defeated by exhaustion from orchestrating such an orgasm, splaying kisses on his hairline. Liam can hear the blood in his ears, and the cold air of the room veiling over his body when Louis gets back up on his knees over Liam.

And it’s wonderful to see from down here: the desperation in Louis’ face with the flick of his wrist; the twist in his eyes and the tuffs of hair stuck every which way. He’s a mess, trying to hold back a few sobs between the bite of his teeth. Liam’s stroking up Louis’ thigh, murmuring encouragements with an already sleepy Eleanor.

“So close,” Liam says, “that’s it.”

“Fuck,” Louis comes with a gasp, come spurting up his chest and spilling over his knuckles.

Louis’ spent, rolling onto the other side of Liam, heart beating out of his head. He’s melting into the mattress, and it’s incredible how all the life can be zapped out of you after a good fuck. The linen on his back is too hot, sticking in all the wrong places, but he’s glowing in this daze, sinking into the relief of his release and thrill of all things new. And when his eyes turn closed, the rounded curve of his shoulder brushing against Liam’s open lips, all he can do is close his fingers around Eleanor’s that’s draping over Liam’s chest.

Eleanor gives his hand a little squeeze, sinking into Liam’s soft strokes through the strands of her hair. She looks up at the unbearable fondness in Liam’s eyes; they’re fighting to stay open, competing with the lightness in half–smile. She sees he’s watching Louis’ flutter his eyes close against their shared pillow, murmuring something too quiet for her to hear.


End file.
